Ladrien june- Tears in the snow
by Guineapiggirl60
Summary: Adriens dad left him alone in paris, with nathalie and the manor. He hates his private school.. Life basically sucks until he joins the local public school and meets Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Soon after, he also gets a visit from Ladybug. Can he be in love with two people? TW : Bullying, Cussing, self harm, depression, suicide
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:

I know its summer, but this is called tears in the snow so it obviously happens in the winter. It makes me feel cooler to write about the winter because its 100 degrees Fahrenheit here, not kidding!

( No evil this time ( or is there ( WHahahaahahahahaah!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain don't hurt the same, I know

The lane I travel feels alone

But I'm moving 'til my legs give out

And I see my tears melt in the snow

But I don't wanna cry

I don't wanna cry anymore

-khalid-logic

Paris in the winter-

Adrien knelt over his mothers grave.

"I miss you" He cried.

The ebony of his mothers grave stood out against the cool white snow.

The red roses he brought stood out against the ebony.

And him….

He stood out from the entire world…

He would never fit in….

He was an orphan.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE:

To all of my red and black spotted mess readers, if you guys don't reply, i am going to go ahead and make it a long fanfiction.

You have no options

Evilness Whahahahahaaahahahaah!

Adrien got up and started walking home.

The cold december paris wind swirled around him.

He thought about what the kids at his Private school called him.

"Freak"

"Orphan"

"Loner"

"Ass"

"Rich bitch"

Adrien walked past the local public school just as its bell rang. Even though he didn't have school today, the kids at the public did.

A girl with pale skin and raven colored hair walked out of the building with a tan girl with fiery hair and an olive skinned guy with a hat and headphones.

They were talking and sipping hot cocoa.

Laughing and sharing marshmallows.

Even though it was bitter cold, they were covered by a circle of warmth.

A circle of happiness.

Of Love.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE:

This is rated M for a reason guys!

Don't complain!

Plus- anyone have ideas for a Bridgette and Felix couple name.

I was thinking Brix.

You have no options about this fanfiction.

Its just going to be a long one!

Evil- WHahahaahahaaahahahahaaaaah!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A"Nathalie, Please let me go to the public school."

N"Adrien…"

A "Please. They seem so happy there"

N "..."

A "Please!"

N "Fine"

N "You get a trial period of one week."

A "Yes! Thank you nathalie! You're the best!

N "I know"

Adrien hugs nathalie then leaves the room.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi adrien. Welcome to our class. You can sit right there next to nino."

Ms. Bustier seemed like such a nice person.

He liked that.

He thought teachers were supposed to be mean.

Like at his old school.

He took a seat next to the boy he saw the other day.

N"Hey, I'm nino. What's your name?"

AD"Adrien"

N"Nice to meet you"

AD"Nice to meet you too"

AL"Hey."

AL "I'm alya"

AL "and this is…"

M "Marinette!"

AD "Its nice to meet all of you"

M "Did you just move here?"

AD "no"

M "umm…"

AD "i live in the agreste manor"

M & AL & N *GASP*

AD "What"

Marinette runs out of the room, and is quickly followed by alya and finally, nino.

Adrien mumbles to himself "What did i say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien excuses himself from class.

He has to find Nino, Alya and Marinette.

He looks around almost the entire school.

Then..

He finds himself at the library.

He hears voices.

Trying not to make too much noise, he peeks from behind a shelf.

Marinette is sobbing with her head on the table.

Nino and alya are trying to comfort her.

M "Its my fault"

M "my family is the reason adrien's father left paris."

M "It's my fault adriens life is messed up."

AL "Mari...…"

N "its not your fault"

M "It is! It is"

AD "Hey guys"

...


	6. Chapter 6

Adrien steps out from behind the shelf.

Nino and Alya gasp.

Marinette just keeps on sobbing.

Adrien walks over to marinette.

A"I dont blame you"

M "you should"

A "my father was a cold man."

M "He wasnt as horrible as me"

Adrien takes marinettes hand into his own and gently strokes it.

Marinette looks up.

A "please dont blame yourself"

M " I…. wont"

Nino and Alya just stood there gaping at them.


	7. Chapter 7

After Adrien forgave Marinette, he became part of their group.

Most of the time they went over to the dupain- cheng bakery.

Mmmm

Their treats were sooooo good.

Adrien found out marinette was a seamstress.

She used to be a huge fan of gabriel agreste's fashion line.

Used to be.

Adrien hadnt asked yet.

It was obviously a touchy subject.

And..

He was scared.

He feared that if he asked..

He would lose his friends.

They seemed too nice.

But you cant be too careful.


	8. Chapter 8

Adrien spent most of his free time at Mari' s.

Today was friday which meant they had an ultimate mecha strike tournament.

Mari won, obviously, but Adrien was getting pretty good.

Adrien walked home happily.

His spirits lifted.

As Adrien got home , Nathalie greeted him at the door.

"Mr .Agreste has come home."

"Dad?"

"No. Your brother"


	9. Chapter 9

Felix Agreste was home.

Adrien's older brother.

He couldn't believe it.

He hadn't seen his brother since he went to college.

6 years ago.

Adrien took a deep breath as he walked upstairs.

The door to the study was open.

Adrien walked in and saw his brother.

Felix was wearing a grey suit.

F "Hello brother"

A "Hi"

F "How are you doing?"

A "Good"

Felix walked over and rubbed Adrien's back.

F "I hope you're coping well with our father's disappearance."

A "Yeah"

F "I will be taking over the company"

A "Okay"

F " The attic is off limits"

A "Okay"

F "It's nice to see you again"

He smiled then walked out of the room.

Adrien concluded it was a very awkward conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Adrien paced in his room.

Felix was back.

Yeah, Felix was his brother.

But he was as cold as Gabriel.

Adrien tugged on his hair.

He loved his brother.

The same way he loved his mom.

But …

Wait…

Is that why?

Because of mom?

Felix and Gabriel had both known her for pretty long.

Did losing her make them cold?

Or was it something she did.

At tear dripped onto the floor of Adrien's room.


	11. Chapter 11

Felix put on the brooch.

He ascended the stairs to the attic.

He had found a way.

With noroo's help.

If he got the miraculous of ladybug and chat noir.

He could bring back mother.


	12. Chapter 12

When Marinette became ladybug for patrol that night, she decided to stop by adrien's.

Hawkmoth hadn't been active for a while.

But…

She and chat noir did patrol just in case.

But tonight was a quiet night.

And it should be fine.

And..

She felt bad about what her family had done.

When she leapt in through an open window, adrien jumped up.

He did a good job of hiding his tears.

But she saw his pain.

She walked over and gave him a hug.

He looked surprised until she explained

"It looked like you needed it."

She sat down next to him and let him rest his head on her shoulder.

And just like that…

A friendship was born.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien couldn't believe it.

Ladybug was there for him.

She cared.

Adrien's heart soared.

He loved it.

He loved her.

But..

He kind of liked Marinette.

They were both there for him.

He needed both of their support.

Adrien Smiled.

At Least he knew there were people there for him.

People who cared.

More than his father.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day marinette decided to bring cupcakes for the class.

The bakery had quite a few extra from a bulk order.

Plus, marinette felt really good about visiting adrien.

She felt like she kind of made up for her family ruining adrien's life.

She grabbed the tray of cupcakes and raced out of the door.

Marinette made it into the class just as the bell rang.

" ! I brought cupcakes."

"Thank you Marinette, You may pass them out."

As marinette was walking past adrien's desk, chloe stuck out her foot and tripped her.

Cupcakes flew around the room.

Most landed on adrien, who was quickly covered in pink and green frosting.

"Look what youve done" chloe snarled.

"Stupid"

"Clumsy"

"Ass"

"Slut"

"Cant do anything right."

Marinette turned to adrien "I'm so so sorry"

"You're useless" Chloe snarled.

"I'm useless" Marinette agreed.

"You should leave" Chloe commanded.

"I am leaving" marinette obeyed.

She handed adrien a stack of paper towels then dashed out of the classroom.


	15. Chapter 15

Adrien watched his new friend flee the classroom.

He felt sick.

He hated the way she just obeyed her bully like that.

He raised his hand and asked to go to the bathroom.

He rushed out of the classroom looking for marinette.

After what felt like ages….

He found her curled up outside the door of an empty classroom.

A "Hey are you okay?"

M *Sniff* "I'm fine"

Adrien sat down next to her.

A "At my old school i was bullied too."

M "Really?"

A "Yeah"

A "they called me the same names that chloe called you."

A "you just have to ignore it."

A "They called me rich bitch"

M "Oh, im so sorry!"

A "Hey, i'm the one who is supposed to be comforting you."

Marinette laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

Marinette and adrien stood up and walked back to class together.

Everyone looked surprised when they walked back in.

Actually, they looked surprised about marinette coming back.

Ms. Bustier had even prepared a stack of classwork for alya to take over to mari's.

When

Adrien sat down next to nino, he explained:

"It's been happening for 10 years now. Chloe hates Marinette. When it happened the first time Marinette refused to come back into the classroom. The teacher couldn't do anything and neither could we 'cause chloe had pulled out her 'my dad's the mayor' trump card. We all just kinda got used to it. You're the first to get her to come back, man."

Adrien sighed.

He hated what Chloe was doing to marinette.

But he could tell chloe liked him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe liked him.

It was pretty obvious.

But she was terrible to Marinette.

He heard Alya talking to Nino about how Marinette used to cry herself to sleep.

He knew what it felt like. He had been there. He didn't know what he would have done if one of his bullies liked one of his friends.

Of course, then he didn't have friends.

Except for Chloe.

She had been his friend since childhood. The only person he could relax around. Her dad being the mayor and all, when he was still homeschooled and his dad was still around, his dad was okay with her hanging out with him.

She knew how he was bullied.

And all this time she was bullying Mari, who had given in completely.

His mind was made up. He was ditching Chloe.

Not literally ditching her, but he would stop voluntary being her friend. He couldn't be friends with a bully.

His mind spun. He was ditching his first friend.

Then class ended.

As Adrien walked out the door, Chloe tackled him in a hug.

"Adrikins! Good job bringing Maritrash back to class. You passed the test!"

What? What test? He looked over at Mari, who was so obviously hurt. He could see tears forming in her eyes as she cowered and took cautious steps backward. Alya put her hand over Mari's shoulder led her away. She glared at him and he could see the hatred in her eyes.

" Stay away from us, LIAR!"

Nino called to him as he walked away.

"What the hell Chloe!"

"Oh, Adrikins, you're never, ever, ever getting rid of me."


	18. Chapter 18

Ooh, Chloe. What did you do?

XXXXXXXXXX

Chloe stumbled backwards as Adrien shoved her away with all the strength he had. Lila and Sabrina caught her, but she was fuming. So was Adrien.

" Chloe, are you crazy!? "

" Oh, Adrikins, I'm just saving you from those lowlifes. You can't hang around with them. What would your father say?"

Adrien froze. He was suddenly aware of the crowd around them, of the tan, wooden floor beneath his feet, of the stark cool evening air.

" My dad is gone." He snarled, trying to keep himself from jumping of Chloe and beating the hell out of her.

" Oh no. It seems that I've touched a nerve. How terrible." She feigned sorrow. Lila and Sabrina walked toward him.

Too late, he realized that he was surrounded. There was no escape from these hyenas.

Chloe stepped toward him, getting up in his face. "You join me and we can rule the school. You will experience happiness like you've never before. Or… you side with those lowlifes.. " She threw a glance at Mari, Alya, and Nino's retreating backs " And I won't make life miserable just for you, but for them too. "

Adrien's mind whirred. Stand up to the bully and make life terrible for them, or give in to Chloe and let them believe that he really was a liar.

He hung his head. " You win. "

Chloe jumped for joy, and smiled at Adrien. " You won't regret this, I promise. "

Chloe and her goons walked off together, chattering quietly.

Adrien managed to drag his feet to where his chauffeur was waiting. As he climbed in, Gorilla saw his disappointed expression and kept silent on the drive home. ( although since when has he been talkative? )

He hated his life.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day at school, Adrien followed behind Chloe and her gang as they entered the classroom. His avocado-green eyes started at the floor, afraid of glancing up at the people who had called themselves his friends only yesterday. His sunflower-blonde hair hung like a golden curtain in front of his eyes, hiding his sorrow-filled eyes from view. Chloe sat in the front seat along with Sabrina, and motioned for Adrien to sit beside Lila in the bench behind them. Adrien obeyed like a loyal labrador puppy, collapsing into the oak-wood bench and resting his aching head on the desk firm desk.

Class droned on, and Adrien sat at his desk, numb and utterly unattentive. He barely realized when a note had been placed on the table in front of him until he felt a slender-fingered hand stroke the top of his own. The subtle touch of a feminine hand comforted Adrien greatly. He looked up to see that class had just ended, and that he was one of the only people left in the classroom.

A small slip of pastel-orange paper was tucked underneath his binder. Adrien was about to unfold it when he noticed someone walking up to him. He looked up to be hit by the rage filled glare from a pair of amber eyes.

It was Alya Cesaire.

And she was livid.


	20. Chapter 20

Alya was about to start speaking. Her mouth was already stretched into a canine snarl. But then she noticed the note, sitting in plain view.

Adrien followed her gaze, but she snatched it up before he could even move his hand.

"What is this?"

Her voice had a sugary, artificial sound to it.

Before he could stop her, she unfolded the pastel orange paper, and it crinkled slightly in her rough grasp.

"Let's see. "Meet me on the west side of the school courtyard.  
I want to tell you a few things." Signed … LILA!?"

Adrien pressed his fingernails into the soft palm of his hand, the prick of pain offering some escape from the strenuous situation at hand.

"So you first do some game with CHLOE to make Mari feel like shit. Then, you decide to meet LILA in private. What next? You really are as plastic as they come. Do you think the rest of us are dumb? Chloe may not have guts, Sabrina might be a doormat, and Lila can keep on being a total slut. But at least they have the guts to not pretend to be our FRIEND."

Alya tore the note in half, then dropped the two crumpled pieces in front of Adrien's face.

"Enjoy your life, rich bitch. We're not gonna give you the time of day ever again."

And with that, she was gone, a swirl of hatred lingering like a storm cloud in her place.

Adrien stared after her for a few seconds, watching as her and Nino disappeared behind the door.

He grudgingly packed his things and gently picked up the note.

He was off to find lila.


	21. I'm not dead anymore

Holy freaking crap

I have missed you guys so much, you don't even know. Fanfiction had become one of the only parts of my life that I could depend on and find joy in.

I recently was in multiple mental hospitals due to my depression, self harm, and anorexia. It's been a struggle. That's all I'm going to say. I'm probably going to publish a fanfiction with the whole story one day, but for now, I'm going to focus on recovery.

I promise, I will update all my stories, but probably not as quickly as I wish I could.

I love you all!

XOXO

GG


	22. Chapter 21

"Hi Lila"

Adrien slowly approached the brunette who was standing in a corner of the courtyard. Once she met his emerald eyes with her own olive-green ones, she quickly broke the gaze to glance around the courtyard and make sure no-one else was there.

"Hi. Listen, I don't have time, so I'm going to cut to the chase. I can tell that you're a nice person, and I used to be a nice person too. I used to be like Chloe, but then she found out something about me that I didn't want her to share, so I joined her side. At first, I tried to take over, but that made them hate me even more. So I learned that the best thing is to do what she says and dress like a barbie doll. I don't want to be mean to people, so I don't encourage her. But I don't get on her bad side. Just some advice, be her puppet, be her backup dancer, but never take center stage."

She smiled from behind her hair, which was longer than the short skirt and orange jacket she wore. She saluted him with one finger and then walked off.

Adrien was left in her wake, his whole world turned upside down.

Until Chloe showed up.

"Adrikins! We're gonna go on a date now! Let's go get some ice cream from Andre, what do you say, honey? I'm so glad you loved me enough to dump Maritrash."

Adrien nodded, smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes. He looked at the back of Lila's note, in an effort to avoid Chloe's blinding blue eyes. And he found her phone number, scrawled in the bottom corner.

Finally, he was able to smile with his eyes.


End file.
